The present invention relates to cyclonic vacuum cleaners.
Cyclonic vacuum cleaners often include a base or foot and an upright handle pivotally attached to the base. A dirt separator can be removably attached to the upright handle, and the dirt separator can include a first cyclonic stage, a second cyclonic stage downstream from the first cyclonic stage, and a dirt cup to collect dirt separated from the first and the second cyclonic stages. Dirt and air is often drawn through an inlet aperture in the base and transported to the dirt separator. The dirt and air enter the first cyclonic stage of the separator where cyclonic action separates dirt, which falls into the dirt cup, and the relatively clean air travels to the second cyclonic stage. In the second cyclonic stage, cyclonic action separates relatively fine dirt that still remains in the air. The relatively fine dirt falls into the dirt cup and the relatively clean air is discharged to the atmosphere.